


Yeah, you can help

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [103]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Quinn finally agrees to let Puck help her out during her pregnancy
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman
Series: Glee Drabbles [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 5





	Yeah, you can help

** Puck and Quinn (old drabble) **

She was dying. Or at least that’s what she felt like. She had all these urges and nothing she could do would stop them. Quinn Fabray was not used to not being able to control something. So she decided to go to the doctors to see if there was something wrong with her or the baby. They took her in right away, which was surprising, since she normally had to wait for at least an hour in the waiting room when she had an appointment.

“Okay Quinn, what seems to be the matter dear?” Dr. Tallis asked. She was a kindly looking woman, who seemed to have a few kids of her own. But she was very understanding of Quinn’s predicament and tried to help her in any way possible.

“Well, I have this feeling, an urge really, and I can’t seem to get rid of it,” she explained, hopping up on the table and lifting her shirt so Dr. Tallis could do her exam.

“Well, let’s see how the baby’s doing before I jump to any conclusions,” she said. The doctor when through a basic exam and took some measurements, making some notes in Quinn’s chart. “Everything looks fine with the baby. Just the right size and you’re gaining enough weight, so things are okay there too. Now are these urges about eating certain things you think are gross?”

“Ok, no, I’ve already tried the whole pickles and ice cream thing, and it’s delicious,” Quinn giggled. “The weird food thing I can handle. But this, it’s just weird, like I wanna touch someone all the time.”

“Ahh I see,” Dr. Tallis commented. “This is perfectly normal. During the second trimester, hormones run abound and your sex drive is increased. There is nothing wrong with you. But I suggest you get some help with this problem, I’m sure your partner won’t mind. This means you may be stressing the baby, and that’s not good. Not like you can get pregnant again.”

“I think I can figure out something,” Quinn said, smiling gently. “Thank you so much for seeing me on such short notice.”

“That’s quite alright,” the doctor said. “You were worried and this is the first time you’re going through this, and completely on your own. I’m glad you came in, it shows great responsibility for your baby.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Quinn headed back to Puck’s house around six, after she left the doctor’s office. His mom was on the double graveyard shift all this week, so she wasn’t going to be home, and she thought they would have to babysit his little sister Sarah all night. But when she got there, the little girl was nowhere in sight.

“Puck, where’s Sarah?” Quinn called up the stairs as she took her shoes off at the front door.

“Sleep over,” he grunted. “What do you want to do for dinner?”

“I’ll make the pasta your mom left out, but I have to talk to you about something after dinner,” she said as she went into the kitchen and started to make the dinner. It wasn’t going to take long, and since Quinn was so used to cooking while Mrs. Puckerman was gone, she knew where everything was. A half hour later she was calling Puck back downstairs to eat, leaving enough for them, and packing the rest as leftovers for Mrs. Puckerman the next night. They ate in relative silence, until Puck remembered something.

“You went to the doctors today,” he said as he began to clean up from their meal.

“Yeah,” she replied.

“Was there something wrong?”

“I thought there might have been at first, but it turns out to be nothing too serious,” she said, making her way up the stairs to their room.

“What is it then?” he asked, getting frustrated with her lack of complete answers.

“Well, I’ve been having this feeling lately, and I can’t seem to shake it. But I figured out how you can help me with it,” she said, her hands reaching toward the bottom of her shirt. She lifted it up over her head.

“Woah,” Puck said, looking away. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Quinn questioned. “I’ve been horny as hell lately, and it’s all your fault. So you’re gonna come over here and help me out.”

“You wanna have sex?” Puck asked, trying to make sense of all this, finally turning toward his baby mamma.

“That’s why I’m saying,” she sighed, unbuttoning her jeans and was beginning to shove them down when Puck walked over and stopped her.

“Let me help you then,” he murmured. His hands took over where hers left off. Her jeans slid off her legs and he walked her back to his bed before gently nudging her onto it. He practically ripped his shirt in an effort to get it off and quickly doffed his jeans before leaning over to kiss Quinn. She accepted his lips and let loose. She pushed him over and straddled his body; kissing him with fierceness he didn’t think she was capable of doing.

Puck wasn’t going to complain, so he just let his hands run wild over her new voluptuous body and take in all the new curves. He paid special attention to her hips, which were starting to spread a bit, to accommodate the baby. She loved how he wasn’t taking things gentle with her, he kept pulling her hips closer to his, so she could feel how turned on he was. Her body was humming; this was just what she needed, had needed for the past two weeks. His hands made their way up to her bra, which he unhooked with some difficulty, it made Quinn laughed.

“Self-proclaimed badass fumbles with the bra,” she commented as his hands made their way to her breasts. They were much fuller than when they first fooled around, and he won’t say he’s not enjoying them. He growled and rolled them over so she was on top. Her hands flew down to his boxers – which she was surprised that he wore today – and began to yank them down his legs. They just wrestled around for a few minutes, getting rid of the rest of their clothes and finally settled where Quinn’s back was pressed into the bed and Puck loomed over top of her.

“You’re sure about this?” he asked. In all truthfulness, he was worried about hurting her.

“I’m sure, doctor even said so,” she panted, pulling him down into a kiss. He lined himself up and pushed in; she gasped into the kiss. It felt a lot better than she remembered. He wasn’t overly rough, because he still had reservations about this whole thing, but he was firm, slow and firm. Quinn couldn’t have asked for anything more. He was so in-tune with her, knowing exactly where to touch her and how to get her to fall over the edge, falling quickly after her. He collapsed to his side, trying his hardest not to fall on Quinn and crush the baby. They lay panting, their fingertips still touching as they lay side by side.

“So, did that itch get scratched?” he asked, smirking at his ceiling.

“For now,” she replied cockily. “But you know I have another month and a half until this was supposed to go away.”

“Oh really?”

“So I’m gonna be needing some help quite often,” she said.

“No objections here.”

END


End file.
